


when you call my name it's like a little prayer

by lovingwriter



Series: when you call my name [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, What Have I Done, but still happy ending, done, hihihihi, louis thinks harry doesn't want to get married, oh my god there's no more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwriter/pseuds/lovingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves wine. Louis loves champagne. They're also getting married.</p><p>or the one where Louis and Harry are getting married but they're having a fight at the wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you call my name it's like a little prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 at 'when you call my name it's like world's comes down to me'
> 
> Hope you like it :)

It's 25th of June.

Harry is talking on the phone with Louis, who's packing his last things in California.

_"I hate packing. It's so stressing."_

"C'mon Lou. Do it for us", Harry answers, a small smile on his lips. They're finally moving together. They're no longer long distance couple. They're just a couple. Or actually almost husbands.

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What are you doing right now?"_

"Thinking about you", Harry says simply, because there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

_"Yeah? What about me?"_

Louis' voice sounds more deeper, the tone of his voice gone rougher. Harry chuckles a bit.

"Well honestly I was thinking about your moving here and our wedding but it sounds like you thought something else."

_"I miss you so much."_

"You've been away only one day, three hours and twenty five minutes", Harry says then and Louis laughs.

_"Sounds like someone have been missing me too."_

"Just a little bit", Harry admits and smiles softly. He hears Louis sigh deeply and then Louis is speaking again.

 _"Remember you have to put the champagne in fridge."_ Harry frowns but smiles too.

"I still don't understand you. Champagne is the worst thing in this whole world and it's so expensive."

 _"We're really not talking about this right now. I can't believe you're whining how expensive I am."_ Harry hears the frustration in Louis' voice and Harry sighs.

"I'm not whining. I'll put it on the fridge."

 _"I know you do."_ This time Harry smiles.

"I miss you so much."

_"I miss you too but I have to end this call now. Niall just came and he has so much ideas for my stag party."_

Harry frowns a bit because it's Niall. It's not that he doesn't trust him, it's just that he's Niall.

"Okay. No strippers, then!" Louis laughs and tell's Niall that no strippers from Harry. Harry hears Niall shouting 'no promises!' but Louis is still laughing.

 _"You sound like one of those awfully possessive fiancés, Harry. Relax. We're seeing tomorrow morning."_ Harry smiles, because he trusts Louis.

"Yeah, okay. Have fun. I try too."

_"Yeah. And Harry?"_

"Hmm?"

 _"No strippers, then."_ They both bursts into laugh and Harry wipes his eyes.

"No promises. Okay, have fun love. See you and I love you."

 _"See you tomorrow, babe. I love you too."_ Harry can say that Louis is smiling. Harry starts smiling too. "Bye, love."

_"Bye bye, honey."_

Harry can't stop smiling the rest of the night.

\- - - - -

When Harry wakes up the next morning, first thing he notices is a terrible headache. He groans deeply, and tries to sleep it away. It doesn't work.

He opens his eyes and his eyes hurt from all the bright light. He closes his eyes again and then groans again. What the hell did he do last night?

There's flashes from last night... Zayn and he drinking something very strong... A loud music... And there's no more. Harry opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He's on his own bedroom, which is good. And he's alone which is very good too.

He looks around and sees Louis' clothes all over and he smiles because he's getting married tonight. A little panic rushes over him as he thinks what time it is, but then he glances the clock and it's only 06:51. He has an hour before Louis comes home and then two hours before the wedding. Harry grabs his phone on the night stand and opens the Instagram. It was a really bad idea.

First picture there is from _niallhoran_ and there's a picture where a stripper is sitting on Louis' lap and Louis is laughing and showing his thumb on the camera.

_"Louis having fun before he has to say 'I do'."_

Harry feels the anger building on him and it's maybe not the picture, but the fact that there were strippers and Louis looks so relaxed with the half-naked stripper sitting on his lap. Harry throws his phone on the floor and goes to the shower. He needs a hot shower to clear his head.

\- - - - -

It's an hour later when Louis comes. When he sees Harry, he smiles brightly to him but Harry doesn't smile. Louis' smile falters and there's a long silence before Harry speaks.

"So strippers then." Louis face tells everything. There's a confusion, a sadness and maybe a little bit of regretting too.

"How did you know?" Louis asks and Harry chuckles coldly. Louis winces.

"Niall should think what he puts on Instagram", Harry says and Louis looks down.

"Did he fuck you good then?" Harry asks, and he knows that it's a bit stupid to start a fight now but he can't help it. Louis raises his head and the look on his face is confused.

"What? No! He did not-"

"You wanted to keep a little bit fun before getting married?" Harry asks and Louis tries to speak but there's no sound. All this time Harry and Louis had trusted to each others like a wall, because that's how a long distance relationship works. Does he really think that Louis had cheated him?

"Why are we even fighting? We're getting married in a few hours-"

"Shouldn't be so sure about it." Louis knows when he's about to get a panic attack. His breathing is starting to feel heavy and he's not sure is he alive. Louis falls on his knees and his eyes are closed and his breathing is heavy.

Shouldn't be so sure about it. Shouldn't be so sure about it. _Shouldn't be so..._

"Please baby breathe!"

"Louis I'm so sorry. Please."

"I love you. Can you please breathe?" Louis isn't sure is it Harry, but he inhales deep and he feels no more like dying. He's breathing and Harry kisses his face all over. When Louis opens his eyes, there's so much green and there's so much warmer because he's on Harry's arms.

"I didn't mean it, Lou. I love you so much and I really want to marry you", Harry says and Louis sighs happily.

"So we're not fighting anymore?"

"No. No fighting."

\- - - - -

Harry and Louis gets married that day, 26th of June. They're having a small white wedding and that's all that Louis could ever hope. They are on the honeymoon about a month and right after that it turns out that Niall and Zayn are together.

Everything is better than good when it also turns out that Louis is pregnant.


End file.
